The Human Administrator Ending: Alternate Version
by Slycer
Summary: This is just a short 'what-if' scenario I had in my head regarding Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker's human administrator ending. It's a what-if? of where Miyako actually accompanies Hibiki/the Protagonist and Alcor instead of being forcibly left behind. Hope you like it. (Why the hell is there no character tag for Miyako?)


**I've always liked how loyal and caring Miyako was to Hibiki/the Protagonist in the game, especially after she becomes a fully fledged ally. To the point where should you choose the human administrator ending, she was willing and prepared to accompany him. Too bad Alcor pushed her out the way at the last moments.**

 **Basically, this is a re-do of the human administrator ending, brought forth from the recesses of my imagination. Some dialogue will, obviously, be altered for the sake of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hibiki stood inside the pod, Alcor and Miyako finishing up the preparations on the outside. While the rest of his friends and allies were unconscious from the battle against Canopus, they had snuck away to enact their plan of turning a human, in this case Hibiki, into the world's administrator, thus preventing another attack on the world.

Daichi had been the first out of the others to recover. He had stormed into the chamber, desperate to stop Hibiki, and understandably distraught upon realising that there was nothing he could do.

Tears caused by various strong emotions leaked out from the brown-haired teen's eyes. "You Idiot!" he shouted chokingly. "Why do you always have to do stuff like this for our sake?! None of us want this, not if you have to leave! Why do you need to shoulder all of our burdens?! You've done enough already!"

Hibiki merely smiled at him. That warm, friendly smile that drew everybody in. "Take care, my best friend. I'll always watch over you… all of you."

"It's not fair!" Daichi wailed, the black-haired teen's genuine words hitting him in full.

Miyako calmly approached the distraught boy. "Don't worry Mr Shijima. He won't be alone." At seeing his confused, somewhat desperate expression, she continued, a small smile present on her features. "I will accompany him in his ascension to administrator, as will Alcor. The captured Triangulum will serve as his swords. We will keep him company. After everything he's done for us, it's the least I could do in return."

Suddenly, Alcor came up to her from behind and pushed her to the ground as well as paralyse her. His act surprised the two humans, as well as Hibiki to an extent. "No Miyako Hotsuin," he stated in an even yet firm voice. "I alone will suffice as an administrator's sword." The cover of the platform he was on began to slide away, leaving floating above a translucent blue pool of liquid. "You are human. You should stay here in this world with the others."

"No… Alcor, why are you sacrificing yourself?" Miyako asked weakly as she struggled to get up and move. In a desperate last-ditch effort, she set her gaze on Hibki, sending him a pleading look.

The world's saviour started at her expression. It was full of pain and anguish. Even if Saiduq didn't realise it, this matter was something deeply personal for Miyako. She truly didn't want to be left behind. Hibiki felt something tug on his heart, helping him make his decision. Everyone was already upset enough with what he was doing, he was going to add more.

"Saiduq," the black-haired boy called out.

Alcor paused his descent into the pool, turning to face his friend. "Yes, Shining One?"

"Let Miyako come along," he said, directing a small smile at the girl in question. "Even if you will more than suffice as my capable sword, some extra company would be nice."

Alcor nodded in understanding, whilst a grateful, almost teary expression came over Miyako's face once she registered his words. The white-haired septentrione floated over to the girl and helped her up. Daichi remained where he stood, frozen with shock and not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Are you sure that this is what you want Miyako?" Alcor inquired neutrally.

In response, Miyako nodded affirmatively. "Yes, I want this. I wish to stay by his side as his friend. He saved me from my fate and doubt, like he did for you." Her gaze shifted to Hibiki, who was smiling in his usual way at her. "He's my Shining One as well."

A look of satisfied understanding manifested on Alcor's visage. "Very well. Let us proceed. Farewell, Daichi Shijima."

"I really can't talk you guys out of this, can I?" Daichi sighed rhetorically. His face was still sad, yet was now reluctantly accepting too. He stared at Hibiki in the pod. "I'll look after everyone, all of our friends."

"Thanks," said Hibiki sincerely. "Goodbye Daichi."

And so the teenager watched on as his three friends activated the mechanism and vanished from his sight. Then, as the world was restored and reset, he, along with everyone else, forgot about the individual known as Hibiki Kuze and the struggles that they had been through together.

(New world):

Having just finished his exams, Daichi was walking out of the campus grounds. Ahead of him was one of his friends, Io Nitta. They greeted one another and made some small talk. Io noticed the contemplative, slightly forlorn loom on his face.

"Daichi, what's wrong?" she asked.

The brown-haired youth looked up at nothing in particular. "I don't know. I just feel as though I've forgotten something important, something or someone special. Like a brother…"

The girl's head dipped down a little, one hand clutched over her heart. "Yeah…"

Up above, higher than anyone could see normally, floated three figures. Even then, their forms were slightly faint and nobody seemed capable of noticing them, as if they existed on a different plane. Two were male and one female. The males both wore an identical white hoodie with blue lined designs and long rabbit ears coming off the hood, a symbol of their official status as master and sword. The girl was wearing a similar hoodie, minus the ears and with lilac designs instead of blue.

Hibiki smiled fondly as he observed his two best friends continue with their lives. They were getting along just fine and happy, the only hiccup being the unexplainable feeling they had of forgetting something. They were safe and happy, and he would continue to watch over and protect them along with the others, even if he was unseen by any.

The human-turned-administrator felt a hand gently grasp one of his own. Turning his head, he saw that Miyako was the one who had instigated the contact. She smiled at him gently and supportively. Hibiki slowly pulled her into an embrace, which she reciprocated happily.

"Thanks Miyako," he said. "For everything, especially staying by my side."

"You're welcome Hibiki," she replied softly. "It's the least I could do. You saved me, gave me a purpose when I thought I had none, and helped me to truly accept my own humanity. You're someone very special to me, someone who I don't want out of my life."

Hibiki gave a small chuckle. "Then please listen to my one request… Stay with me."

Miyako tightened the hug. "I always will. I promise."

Floating to the side a small distance away, Alcor/Saiduq smiled himself. Bringing Miyako had been a good decision after all. She gave Hibiki a special companionship and sense of solace that he couldn't, and for that he was both grateful to her and proud to call her his friend.

* * *

 **Personally, I have mixed feelings regarding this. I'm happy with it, but don't know if I've successfully managed to portray that deep connection and trust that Miyako and Hibiki share. Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed it, and let me know your thoughts via review!**


End file.
